1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a quarter turn slide lock assembly and more particularly to an inexpensive, corrosive resistant quarter turn slide lock assembly suitable for outdoor use.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are devices that require inexpensive, corrosive resistant locks to prevent most forms of vandalism. For example, outdoor telecommunication pedestals are exposed to environmental hazards including rain, flood, winds, contaminants and the like as well as attempted tampering and vandalism. Such pedestals are now economically made of synthetic resin material. For security reasons these pedestals are locked to prevent unauthorized entry but from time to time the pedestals may be opened for service by an authorized technician. Examples of existing lock structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,345,795 and 5,412,960.
Hence, a reliable, inexpensive and secure lock for harsh environmental conditions is very desirable.